


Short and Smutty Slash

by Write_Eat_Sleep_Repeat



Category: DC Cinematic Universe, Homestuck, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: -childish giggles-, Actually he's a lot homo, Adorable Isaac, Adultery, Aftercare, All angels are kinky, All my tags fucked off!!, Alpha Scott, Alternate Universe - High School, Anal, Anal Sex, And Thor does Loki, Batcave, Because it is a thing, Begging, Big bad wolf eating (out) Iittle Red Riding Stiles, Biting, Blackmail sex?, Blindfolds, Bondage, Bottom!Dave, Bottom!Slutty!Jackson, But he can be a tough daddy as well, But they're just hiding it because WTFN, Butt Plugs, Butt plug sounds funny, Cap missed Bucky, Cas is a kinky angel, Cocky Gabe, Contrary to popular belief, Crossdressing, Crossdressing Stiles Stilinski, Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, Dean is a nice daddy, Dean is so lucky to have an angel like Cas, Dean missed Sammy, Derek likes it, Dirk likes it rouh and hard, Dirk likey, Dirty Talk, Dom!John Egbert, Established Relationship, Explains why they're endangered, Facials, Father/Son Incest, First Time Topping, Gotta write all my fucking tags again, Hair-pulling, He likes his hair being pulled, He's little and he's Homo, Hello my name is:Daddy Issues, How Do I Tag, I Love Gabriel, I blame John, I can't write dialogue, I forgot all my tags, I hate when my tags are eatened by AO3, I've tagged literally everything I can think of, Idk but I do it anyway, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, It says slut a lot, Jackson is a douche, Jealousy, Jesus fucking christ, John Egbert is LITERALLY a Little Homo, John Egbert is a little homo, Just buttfucking, Kinda sibling incest?, Kinky, Let it be known that on the 21st of August AO3 ate my tags, Light BDSM, Loki Does What He Wants, Lols, Loud Sex, M/M, Name-Calling, Oops I let Dean walk in, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Possessive Behavior, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Punishment, Retagging is frustrating, Rimming, Rough Sex, Rulers are useful as well, Sam is in the room, Sam's Hair, Season/Series 01, Semi clothed sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, She is wrong, Sibling Incest, Spanking, Stiles is actually quiet during sex, Still legal though, Stucky: ultimate bromance, Teacher-Student Relationship, Teasing, Tfw you suk, The Author isn't in the Homestuck Fandom, The author thinks that her opinion is wanted, The pack has no idea, They probably do though, They were brought up as brothers, They were fucking gold, Topping from the Bottom, Totes not gay, Underage Sex, Unf, Vibrators, We all know Gabe is, What the fuck did I tag?, What's done is done, When Steve Rogers gets laid an eagle is born, When Steve Rogers swears a fairy dies, Why do people use the !, Wincest - Freeform, Yas Gabe, ah well, at least on the consent side of it, bastard, butt plug, enjoy the smut, for now, huehuehue, kinky af, sad face, that's all my dirkjake done, top!John, yass
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2018-02-19 01:18:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 17
Words: 13,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2369054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Write_Eat_Sleep_Repeat/pseuds/Write_Eat_Sleep_Repeat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These are just a few smutty requests I've done (a few are my own making)</p><p>1)JohnDave; Top!John<br/>2)Destiel; Morning Blowjobs<br/>3)Sterek; Rimming<br/>4)Sabriel; Riding/Topping from the bottom<br/>5)DirkJake; Vibrators<br/>6)Wincest-Dean/Sam; Butt Plugs<br/>7)JohnDave; Spanking and Bondage<br/>8)Thorki; Jealous sex<br/>9)Stackson; Daddy Kink<br/>10)Destiel; Daddy Kink again<br/>11)Stucky; Bottom!Steve<br/>12)Stackson; SluttyBottom!Jackson<br/>13)DirkJake; Hair Pulling<br/>14)Scisaac; Daddy Kink the third<br/>15)DirkJake; Crossdressing<br/>16)DirkJake; Teacher/Student<br/>17)Hiddles/Chris2; Underage (Depending on where you live)-IN PROGRESS (Currently taking a break from this)<br/>18)SuperBat; Hate Sex<br/>19)Merthur; After Near Death Experience-IN PROGRESS<br/>20)Sabriel; Wing kink-IN PROGRESS</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. JohnDave 1-Top!John

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dave gets a new experiance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word of warning; I'm not a Homestuck fan. This was done for my BFF who loves JohnDave.  
> These two bbz can be as old as you want them to. There's no ages specified and that means they can be as young or old as you want :D

Each touch was a spark of pleasure but it burnt like fuck. Dave whimpered slightly as he felt the blunt head of John's cock push into him. He'd had three, four of John's fingers inside him before this but it was still too much and he inhaled, curling his hands in the pillowcase as John stilled to let him get used to the feeling. Only when he was filled to the brim of John's dick did he let out the breath he'd been holding in which eased the burn but not enough. He felt a soft kiss being pressed to the side of his neck and there were words floating from John's mouth but the blond couldn't hear them properly over the sound of his heartbeat in his ears, he had no idea how John could handle this. Against what he though would happen, Dave started to like it and he tried rocking his hips to get John to move. The move of John's cock inside him was...pleasurable enough but John was getting most of the stimulation. At least until the head of John's dick hit Dave's prostate and holycrap that was the best feeling, like,  **ever**  because a huge zing of pleasure coursed through his body and made him moan loudly. The noise only drew on for longer when John wrapped his hand around Dave's dick and started stroking. It didn't take long before Dave shot his load across his chest and that made John try that little bit harder to get himself over the edge. When he did reach that peak, he pulled out of Dave softly and added his cum to the mess already on his boyfriend's chest and stomach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to read a certain ship or thing or kink or whatever, just comment and I will try and do it as soon as I can.
> 
> Flames help me cook my food.
> 
> Hope ya enjoyed :)


	2. Destiel 1-Oral Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas has a little kink, Dean wishes he could tell him how hot that is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning;I fucking love Destiel.  
> That's all.
> 
> Actually, I should tell you about the whole thing of 'Sammy is asleep in the same room' and 'Dean has a gag in his mouth' and 'Castiel is a kinky little fuck who should never try and be like big brother Gabriel'.

The moan that Dean would have let loose was muffled around the fabric bunched up in his mouth. The whole thing was unfair. OK, 75% was unfair. 25% was pretty fucking awesome. But still. Cas looked really fucking hot from where Dean could see him but, because the angel was kinkier than baby blue eyes would suggest, the hunter had to stay quiet or else he'd wake Sam. Who was asleep in the other bed. While Cas drove Dean insane with his fucking mouth and his lips stretched around Dean's cock. Dean really had no clue when Cas had gotten awesome at sucking dick but he didn't really care when Cas was  **actually** sucking his dick. Because he was too busy, ya know, having his dick sucked by an angel of the lord. But let's go back to why this whole thing (75% of it) was unfair. All Dean could do was look at how hot Cas looked when he looked at the hunter through his lashes, he could tangle his fingers in Cas' hair but he couldn't do much more than that. Every time he tried thrusting into the heat of Cas' mouth, all Cas had to do was softly place a hand on Dean's hip and he'd be incapable of moving  as long as Cas' hand was there and the angel was going stupidly slow and Dean couldn't even beg (not that he begged anyway) because, oh yea, he's fucking  _gagged_. Dean had been on the edge of shooting his load for about five minutes and he could tell Cas was liking seeing him like this, the sadist, because he kept on trying to drag it out for longer.

After a few more minutes of that, when Sam started to seem like he was going to wake up, Cas finally went quicker and  let Dean thrust into his mouth. After about two minutes Dean's thrusts stuttered a bit and he came heavily. Cas swallowed every last bit of his cum and, with that, Dean almost forgave Cas. But only almost, because he was going to get revenge.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to read a certain ship or thing or kink or whatever, just comment and I will try and do it as soon as I can.
> 
> Flames are used to burn Twilight books
> 
> Hope ya liked :)
> 
> (this one didn't go as well as I wanted it to)


	3. Sterek 1-Rimming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek thinks Stiles looks just delicious in red.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Stiles is wearing a dress and Derek has his tongue in Stiles' asshole. Stiles is also 17.  
> (And 'Nom nom nom' by Parry gripp came on when I was writing this. I have officially lost faith in my phone)

The tight red dress was straining at the front, a small wet patch where precome had leaked from Stiles' cock. The bottom of the dress, just at Stiles' ass, was bunched up at his hips and Derek hadn't even took the cape off the teen. It was one of Stiles'  **amazing** ideas to come over in a dress and red hood but he was also going to blame Ashleigh for that because 1)Ashleigh was the one who gave him all the dresses and 2)She carried on calling him 'Little Red' so...Yea. He didn't expect Derek to like his costume so much that he decided 'screw the pack who are gonna be here in five minutes, I should drag my Mate upstairs and fuck him'. But Stiles  **really didn't care**. Not when he could feel Derek's tongue go from teasing the rim of his hole to pushing in. The only noises from the human's mouth were soft gasps, moans of Derek's name and curses that the human ear wouldn't have caught. Stiles was always like that, so loud in public but you get him in a sexual situation then he'll hardly make any noise, so Derek was always trying to make him scream but it was too risky now. The pack was downstairs, Derek could hear them; Erica and Lydia chatting, Jackson and Scott talking to each other because Stiles and Danny weren't there (Danny was busy with his new boyfriend Josh), Ashleigh playing her guitar while babbling to Isaac. He'd stopped listening to the pack about two seconds after he heard the first one come in, because at that time he was already in his bedroom with Stiles and was kissing him. And now that he was tongue-fucking the human, he cared even less. **  
**

Stiles reached down and started jerking his cock, groaning as Derek inserted a finger into his ass along with his tongue. He came with another soft moan and fell boneless against the bed. When Derek lay next to him, he could feel the Alpha's dick press against his thigh and he felt a bit sorry for the wolf. Luckily, Stiles has the refractory time of a 17 year old.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ash is the OC, she's in my main Teen Wolf fanfic that I'm going to post when I've got a few chapters done.
> 
> If you want to read a certain ship or thing or kink or whatever, just comment and I will try and do it as soon as I can.
> 
> Flames are used to light candles so mah boiz and gurlz can have romantic meals
> 
> Hope Ya enjoyed :)


	4. Sabriel 1-Riding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sammy's long hair has its uses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Dean walks in on Sabriel sexeh times. And Sam has his hair pulled. And Gabriel rides a moose ;D.

The noises were bouncing off the walls of the motel, all blissful wanton moans. Gabriel was above Sam, head thrown back and hands braced on Sam's thighs as he rode the hunter. Sam ran his hands up Gabriel's body and rolled the archangel's nipples between his thumbs and index fingers. Gabriel moved slightly so his face was hovering above Sam's. It made the angle pretty weird but it allowed Gabriel to curl his fingers in Sam's hair and tug backwards. The sudden roughness of the pull made Sam and groan and buck his hips upwards, the groan turning into a full on moan when Gabriel latched onto Sam's neck and started sucking a bruise into the skin, nipping a bit and moaning as the taller man put his hands on Gabriel's hips and pulled him down as Sam thrust up. The noises Gabriel would have made, moans and almost screams, were muffled but Sam could still hear them too clearly, could feel the vibrations on his neck as Gabriel's tongue traced his pulse point and moaned. Those noises drowned out the sound of the door opening. And the almost shouted curses that Dean let out at the sight of his baby brother fucking an angel. And the door slamming behind Dean as he fled to scoop his eyes out with his car keys. Gabriel heard. And he made sure to move away from Sam's neck to moan loudly, loud enough that Dean could hear from outside.

Dean couldn't look his brother in the eye for weeks and made sure to get revenge, with a little bit of help from Castiel.  :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to read a certain ship or thing or kink or whatever, just comment and I will try and do it as soon as I can.
> 
> Flames are harvested and shot off into space to make new stars for me to wish on :3
> 
> Hope ya enjoyed


	5. DirkJake1-Sex Toys (Vibrator)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dirk and Jake get a bit adventurous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I'm not a Homestuck fan but I'm doing this for my friend Eve. There's no dialogue so I can't F it up.  
> Warning; There's a vibrator

It was the first time they'd tried it, to be fair. They'd tried Jake on top and Dirk on top and it seemed they both liked being fucked just as much as doing the fucking so they came up with an idea. Well, Jake came up with it and Dirk went along with it because he wanted to try it once.  
Dirk would fuck Jake, and Dirk would have a vibrator up his ass. And, so far, the plan was going well. Dirk was above Jake and Jake had a great view of Dirk opening himself up with three fingers. When Dirk deemed himself open enough to take the toy, he pulled his fingers out slowly and...Started opening Jake up. Not that Jake had any objection to that because he didn't. The feeling of being stretched open was amazing, with Dirk's fingers brushing against his prostate but never purposefully touching that spot.  **Then** Dirk lubed the toy up and inserted it into his ass. When it was fully in, he was breathing heavily, face too close to Jake's and Jake took that opportunity to tilt his head slightly and capture Dirk's lips in a sweet kiss. Dirk moaned into the kiss and blindly reached for the condom, almost tearing it in half in his haste to open it. He rolled the latex onto his hard cock and slowly pressed his dick into Jake's ass. He kept on giving Jake soft kisses until he was fully seated inside him. They caught their breaths and then Dirk reached behind himself and clicked the button on the vibrator, causing the waves to go through him and make him moan loudly. He started fucking into Jake but the combination of how tight the walls of Jake's ass were around his cock and to the feeling of the toy in his ass was a little bit too much for Dirk and he came almost embarrassingly quickly. He just had enough energy to pull out of Jake, take the toy from his own ass and throw the condom away before he was lying down next to Jake, asleep almost the second his head hit the pillow.

He made it up to Jake in the morning. Twice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to read a certain ship or thing or kink or whatever, just comment and I will try and do it as soon as I can.
> 
> Flames are used to set off rainbow fireworks.
> 
> Hope ya enjoyed :)


	6. Wincest 1: Dean/Sam-Sex Toys (Butt Plug)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean missed his little brother. Especially how he moans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Sibling incest and crappy dirty talk.
> 
> I actually have dialogue in this one but it's a bit shit so...yea. No hate.

"I missed this, Sammy." Dean said in a slightly strained voice. The sight was just too perfect; Sam lay on his back while Dean pistoned three fingers in and out of his brother's tight hole "Almost forgot how wrecked you get when I do this." Because Sam was always a wreck like this. His usually filled-to-the-brim brain having no idea how to assess all the sensations that Dean gave him. Both boys knew it was wrong and really messed up but they just couldn't help it. Dean couldn't help it, not when Sam was like this underneath him before either of them had even touched his cock. They can't even remember how it started, just that they went from one day sleeping in the same bed and the next day Sam was moaning while Dean jacked him off. They were both underage at that point but Dean still knew he should have known better.  
"Dean, please. I'm ready now, please just fuck me." Sam groaned. Dean took in his brother's appearance as he slicked up his cock; Sam's cheeks were red and his chest was heaving as he tried to catch his breath, Dean's eyes drifted down to Sam's stretched out asshole which was red and gaping. With a soft groan, Dean started to enter Sam, the tight walls of his brother giving a sweet friction that made Dean almost cum right then.  
"How the fuck are you still like this? I'd have thought you'd fuck yourself on one of your toys."  
"Couldn't. Jess would..." Sam's sentence was cut of when Dean jerked his hips sharply. When he was fully inside Sam, Dean started an evil pace that put too much presure on Sam's prostate but still not enough to get the taller man off. Dean wrapped a hand around his little brother's dick and stroked twice before Sam came with a moan. His mucles tightened around Dean's cock and that was it. Dean rested his forehead on Sam's chest and groaned into his brother's skin as he came. When he had the energy, he pulled out of his brother and took the plastic plug from the bedside table. He inserted it into Sam and reveled in the sleepy moan that escaped his lips. Dean only used the plug to keep Sam open for round 2, Plus he liked knowing that his brother would have Dean's spunk in him for as long as the plug was in "Missed you, Dean." Sam said in a soft voice.  
"Missed ya to little bro." Dean pulled his brother into a hug and they fell asleep like that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to read a certain ship or thing or kink or whatever, just comment and I will try and do it as soon as I can.
> 
> Flames are used to help with ritualistic sacrifices to the dark lord Satan
> 
> Hope ya enjoyed :)


	7. JohnDave 2-BDSM

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John puts on his bossy pants.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Spanking and butt plugs, 17 year olds fucking.
> 
> I was going to have another JohnDave thing here but since someone requested a JohnDave, I'm sure I can save the other one for later.  
> This is for Homestuckian, sorry for the huge delay.

Dave smiled to himself as he walked forwards. John was gaping slightly at what Dave had just said to him, as though he couldn't believe it "W-What?"  
"I said that I want you to tie me up." Dave said casually and as though John couldn't refuse him "It's just a thing that I've been thinking about."  
"A-and you want me to tie you up?"  
"That's what I said." Dave said with a sigh "If you don't want to..."  
"I didn't say I don't want to." John said quickly, and that made Dave's eyes widen slightly "I want to." Dave smiled a bit and stalked forwards.

John held the rope loosely in his hands and looked at Dave, who was naked on the bed "Lie on your stomach." He said suddenly, making Dave instantly do as he was told. John tied the rope around his wrists and attached them to the headboard and then stepped back. Dave shifted a bit when John didn't move or touch him.  
"John, what the fuck are you doing?" Dave whined.  
"Shut your whore mouth." John snapped, making Dave suddenly stop his movements "You wanted this, so you're going to take what I fucking give you." He grabbed Dave's hips and pulled them up so Dave's ass was stuck in the air and exposed. John made a small happy sound and tied the rope, connecting Dave's ankles to the bed while still keeping Dave's hips raised. He walked across the room with padding footsteps across the carpeted floor, going to his desk and opening the drawer. He took out his wooden ruler that he never used other than for homework and walked to Dave "You wanted me to do this, wanted me to...dominate you, i guess. And you're going to try and rush what I want to do? That's not right, Dave. You're meant to keep quiet and accept what I give you. It was your choice." Dave moved slightly again and John slapped the ruler softly against his own hand, just enough to make a sound that made Dave jump a bit "Are you ready?" John said almost conversationaly. Dave whimpered deep in his throat and shifted again nervously. John took that as a 'yes' so raised his arm slightly and brought the wood down against the bare skin of Dave's butt. Dave cried out when the impact was rougher than expected but John could hear the quiver of a moan in the midst of the noise. That noise, along with the realisation that Dave was hard as hell and was trying to spread his legs wider, made John have to palm the hardness in his jeans to relieve some of the ache. John hit Dave four more times and each time it was in a different spot of his ass; under the first hit, on the other cheek, right at the base of his spine and again on the first hit. His ass was slightly pink by the time John put the ruler down, and they were both panting softly. John was done with Dave's punishment and went over to the taller boy, simply undoing his jeans and taking his cock out. He got the lube from the bedside table and was about to slick his fingers up.  
"John?" Dave said softly befre John could even open the tub. John 'hmm'd for him to continue "You don't...I'm already open." He said, making John's eyebrows shoot up into his hairline. He went behind Dave and lifted his already raised hips ever so slightly. His eyes widened slightly at the sight of the plug and he hit Dave's ass very lightly.  
"Someone's impatient." He said "Did you do this before I came in?" Dave whined a 'yes' and John smiled as he pulled the butt plug out of the bound boy. He took enough time to slick his cock up and then buried his member into the tight heat of Dave's ass. He took a fast pace as he fucked into Dave, pulling moans from the blond and making him whimper every time the head of John's dick hit against Dave's prostate. Dave came first, moaning into the pillow as his hips bucked uselessly forward against the restraints. When Dave climaxed, the walls of his ass clentched around John and pulled the orgasm from the smaller boy. John untied Dave, rubbing his wrists and ankles to get the circulation back to normal, and then got up to get Dave some water. He helped the blond drink before tidying everything up and lying next to him.

"Thanks." Dave mumbled as he was drifting off to sleep.  
"Anytime." John smiled, kissing Dave softly and tracing random shapes on his skin before closing his eyes and going to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to read a certain ship or thing or kink or whatever, just comment and I will try and do it as soon as I can.
> 
> Flames are used for fireshows.
> 
> Hope ya enjoyed :)


	8. Thorki 1-Jealous sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki is Thor's. He knows this, Thor knows this. Not everyone knows this, and Loki loves that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning:Possessive behaviour, Semi-dressed sex, (very bad) Dirty talk, excessive use of the words 'Slut' and 'Whore; and sort-of-incest, I guess...Maybe? I mean, they aren't biological brothers but they WERE brought up as such. Meh, who cares? I've written worse, I'm writing worse, I WILL write worse.
> 
> This is a request from JoeAverage, who I really hope enjoys this :D. If you don't then I'm sorry. I've never really written Thorki  
> Sorry for the wait. I'm just a huge procrastinator and I apologize greatly, I'll try to be more attentive but that may amount to nothing because I can't even complete my coursework on time. *Three cheers for procrastination and potential slipping grades thanks to excessive over-thinking!*
> 
> (Wow, my start notes are getting longer by the second)

Thor slammed Loki against the door the second that the lock hit home, making Loki let out a noise that was half of a painful groan and half of a laugh as Thor started pulling the trickster's trousers off. He'd expected this, what with all of the games he'd been playing recently. Thor grabbed Loki's wrists and pinned the smaller man's hands above his head against the door. Loki smirked, unseen by his brother, and squirmed in Thor's strong grip. Loki knew how possessive Thor got, and the sex after he'd got jealous was always _amazing_ , so he did what he did best. He played games and tricks and teased. The teasing was his favourite part because it drove both him and Thor insane if done for too long, but now there was no time for teasing.

And he knew this as Thor's fingers pressed against the plug that Loki had inside him to keep him open. A low noise came from deep in Thor's throat as he felt the hard plastic at his brother's hole and he twisted it as he pulled it out, leaving the ring of muscle clenching at nothing and wanting to be filled. Who was Thor to deny it? He didn't even take his trousers off fully, just unzipped and took out his hard cock before pushing into Loki's still slicked entrance, fully sheathing himself in a single thrust that made them both moan "Loki." Thor moaned into the trickster's ear "You feel so good, Loki. So hot around my cock, like a good little slut." Loki whined a bit and rocked back as Thor thrust into him hard "Of course you like it, you **whore**. I should tie you up and leave you for anyone to use." He half-growled, thrusting harder. Loki could do nothing, useless to even try to do anything with the grip Thor had on his arms, apart from try and push back into the rocking of Thor's hips and moan soft pleas of 'Yes' and 'more' "You're going to be a good whore for me, and cum on my cock aren't you?" Loki nodded a bit, mind lust-filled and  eyes closed tightly "Just from me fucking you, just from me filling you up like you beg me to." Loki let his head fall forwards so that his forehead was pressed against the hard wood of the door as his body was rocked forwards and backwards with each deep jerk of Thor's hips, feeling it and taking it with his whole body while moans were pushed out of him and bruises started forming on his wrists. Soon Thor's movement lost rythm and he finally circled his hand around Loki's hard dick, giving up on the 'just from my cock' part so that Loki would cum before he did. It hardly took three jerks for Loki to spill his load across Thor's fist and the door and Thor fucked him through it until he came as well, painting his brother's insides with his cum and groaning as he did. Loki secretly relished in the warm feeling, knowing that the next time they had sex Thor would be sweet and he'd use protection. That's why Loki got him jealous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to read a certain ship or thing or kink or whatever, just comment and I will try and do it as soon as I can.
> 
> Flames will forge swords for the female warriors of Asguard
> 
> Hope ya enjoyed :)


	9. Stackson 1-Daddy Kink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jackson won't finish until Stiles gives in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Daddy Kink, Jackson is a douche. Really, he's a hugemungous douche-canoe  
> I have never ever in my life written Stackson so I apologise for this. I haven't got past season 1 of teen wolf so Douche Jackson is all I know. This was a request from a guest who I hope likes it. I'm not sure I did it to my best ability but I sure tried :D

"There's no way that...ah. There's no way you're gonna make me say it." Stiles said to Jackson, a defiant tone to the sentence but that was betrayed by how easily and willingly he was taking the pounding that Jackson was giving him, meeting each thrust halfway so that it felt better for both of them.  
"C'mon Stilinski. Just say it." Jackson said smugly "Admit you like it." Stiles closed his eyes and rested his forehead on the cold wooden bench. He had no idea how it escalated to this at all. One second Jackson was douching around and slamming him into the lockers like the boy was a ragdoll and the next second Stiles was on his knees while Jackson fucked into him. It wasn't like Stiles hadn't stuck anything up his ass before, he'd fingered himself literally five minutes before Jackson had cornered him asking about Scott, but it was that a) There was a cock up his ass and b) **Jackson** was fucking him. His love rival for Lydia was taking his ass-ginity and Stiles, he's too proud to admit, was _loving it_ "Say it." Jackson urged "Or I'll tell everyone how much you love having cocks in your ass."  
"Then they'll find out-ugh-how much you love-fuck-having your cock up guys asses, won't they?" His voice wavered a bit as Jackson carried on fucking him, the skinnier boy gripping the edge of the bench "Ah." Stiles breathed softly "Fuck, Jackson!" He hadn't meant to moan at all, and especially not Jackson's name, but his prostate had been hit straight on and it was too hard to hold back the noises. Jackson counted that as a win and tried to do it a bit more regularly, a bit harder, fucking in a bit deeper.  
"Say it Stilinski." Stiles was close to cumming, with the repeated almost abuse that his prostate was taking, and Jackson seemed to be able to tell that by the other teen's body language because he suddenly gripped the base of Stiles' cock, preventing him from tipping over the edge "Say it, and I'll let you cum." Jackson growled into his ear. Stiles whined and clamped his mouth shut tight. There was no way...but he needed to cum, so bad. Jackson stilled his movements and Stiles actually let out an almost sob because he _needed_ it. He had to say it.

"Daddy." He moaned, making Jackson smirk like the smug little bitch he is "Please Daddy, fuck me. I need to cum so bad it hurts." Jackson started rotating his hips again and Stiles moaned softly at the pleasure when the other teen let go of his dick, no longer taking his orgasm further from him. Then the pace changed and it was amazing. It was faster and rougher and it made Stiles whimper "Oh, Daddy. Yes." Stiles groaned, arching his back into the thrusts. When he finally came across the smooth floor, it was with a breathless moan of 'Daddy' and a bite of his lips so hard that his lip split with the force of it. Jackson didn't take long to cum, just a half-dozen thrusts later until he painted the inside of Stiles with his spunk. The fitter boy waited until he got his breath back and quickly pulled out of Stiles, not really caring that the other boy winced, so he could get dressed and leave.

Stiles didn't really care. He didn't expect Jackson to treat him like it was special, because it really wasn't, but at least it showed him one thing about himself. Yep, he was at least half gay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to read a certain ship or thing or kink or whatever, just comment and I will try and do it as soon as I can.
> 
> Flames will be used to help kill Peter Hale (again)
> 
> Hope ya enjoyed :)


	10. Destiel 2-Daddy Kink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean can always rely on his son to help calm him down after a bad day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Daddy Kink, Father/Son incest, Underage sex (Cas is 17), Dirty talk, hair pulling, name calling, orgasm denial, teasing, spanking, Begging
> 
> This is request from captaindestiel1, who I (Platonically) love for giving me this much to work on at once. I just hope I did it justice my friend. (The name calling thing was a bit difficult for me because I made Dean be such a kind Daddy and then suddenly name calling) Because of how many kinks that I was given, this is very long and... Yea, enjoy.
> 
> Hey, did I tell you I have a Facebook Page (https://www.facebook.com/pages/Write-Eat-Sleep-Repeat/1450478055246192) and a Twitter (https://twitter.com/fangirl420) where I’ll update you on my procrastinatory shit?? No? Well…Yea, check it out :) The only reason they haven't been updated is because of the lack of people who've actually liked the page and followed my twitter.

Dean walked into the house with a sigh. It hadn't been a stressful day as much as a 'why do I work with these idiots' day. There was one shining light for him and said shining light was sat on the couch watching TV. The cute wide baby-blue eyes of Castiel flicked to him when the door closed and the teen smiled and stood up. He walked over to Dean and wrapped his arms around his neck when he stood on his toes to press a soft kiss to Dean's lips "Hey baby." Dean said with a smile when the kiss was broken. He trailed his hands down the teen's back until he could cup his pert ass and pull Cas' hips closer to his own. Cas made a soft noise in the back of his throat and smiled "How was your day?"  
"Fine." Cas sighed, resting his forehead on Dean's shoulder "Missed you." He nuzzled at Dean's neck and Dean smiled fondly when Cas kissed and nipped a bit at the skin there.  
"You want to have some fun now?" Dean asked cheekily, making Castiel nod and make a 'uh huh' noise. He slapped and pinched Cas' ass softly and moved out of the hug "Go to the bedroom. I want you stripped and lying on the bed by the time I get there." Dean's voice was deep and full of lust already so Castiel hurried to the bedroom with soft patters of his bare feet against the carpet.

Dean took his time getting ready, making sure that he left Cas waiting just long enough to make the boy uneasy. He knew it wouldn't take too long because of how impatient the boy was anyway. By the time he was ready and had walked into the bedroom, he saw that Cas had been shifting uncomfortably judging by the crumpled sheets "I didn't make you wait too long did I?" He asked faux-innocently and Castiel pouted angrily. Dean kissed that pout away and Cas ended up moaning against the older man's lips at the hunger that Dean had in the kiss. It was Dean that broke the kiss, as always, and Cas tried leaning back into it but the man chuckled and pulled away from the teenager fully so that he whimpered softly "What do you want, baby?" Dean asked with a small smirk.  
"I want you to fuck me." Cas said like it was obvious, a small look on his face of 'Hurry it up'.  
"How do you want it?" Dean asked, nipping a bit at Castiel's neck and making him mewl a bit at the feeling.  
"However you want." Cas sighed as his eyes closed and he tilted his head back so Dean had more access to mark his pale skin "Just want you inside me." Dean tutted a bit against the younger's neck and pulled back. Cas almost whined as he looked at Dean, his pupils blown out and a small blush on his cheeks that he couldn't help.  
"How do you ask?"  
"Please Daddy." Castiel said with a nervous bite of his bottom lip which was obviously faked but still looked too damn sexy for Dean to care "I want you to fuck me, I've been such a good boy." Dean almost smirked and then grabbed a handful of Castiel's hair, pulling his son's head back roughly so he could suck at his neck again and mark it. He never marked him above his collar because those marks were just for him and Cas to look at and admire, and boy did they admire them.  
“All fours baby boy.” Cas turned away from Dean and went onto his hands and knees, his breathing irregular with excitement and arousal and anticipation of what his Daddy was going to do next “You said you were a good boy today.” Castiel nodded “Did you do _anything_ wrong?”  
“No Daddy.” Cas said innocently.  
“You didn’t touch yourself?” Then Cas bent his head in bogus shame. He **had** touched himself, fucked his fist with three fingers in his hole just 5 minutes before Dean came home while thinking about just this. He knew that if he jerked off without Dean’s permission he’d get a punishment, which is why he did it “Castiel.” Dean said with a small sigh “Tell me.”  
“I touched myself before you came home.” Cas said with a fake regret in his voice at breaking the rules, but he was so good at it that Dean didn’t realise it was faked.  
“How?” Dean asked as he stroked his hands up his son’s bare legs and massaged his ass cheeks softly, pulling them apart to look at Castiel's slightly reddened and still stretched out hole "Did you touch your pretty little hole?" He asked as he rubbed his thumb across the pucker, which clenched around nothing.  
"Yes Daddy." Castiel said, his eyes closing at the feeling "I fingered myself and jerked off, thinking about you fucking me." Dean sighed, like he was disappointed, and he rubbed Cas' ass slightly.  
"You know what that means, don't you Cas?"  
"Yes. I'm sorry Daddy." Castiel muttered and Dean sat up a bit more.  
“Count for me baby boy.” He said before he raised his hand and brought it down harshly on the pale skin of Castiel’s ass. _Slap_  
“One.” Cas said, clasping the sheets in his hands already with a small smile on his face. _Slap_. Another one on the same spot as the first “Two.” _Slap_ “Three.” The next one was harder, adding a stinging pain that felt so good to Cas. _Slap_ “Ah…” Cas gasped, rocking forwards a bit with the brutality of it.  
“What number was that, baby? If you don’t count for me I might forget.”  
“Four, Daddy.” Cas said, only just loud enough for Dean to hear in the quiet room. The only noises were the traffic outside, the harsh breaths of both Cas and Dean and the slap of skin-on-skin as Dean spanked his son. _Slap_ “Five.” Cas breathed. _Slap_. Now to his left cheek, because his right was probably turning pink and it was stinging slightly as it always did when Dean did this “Six, Daddy.”

When they got to ten, Cas out of breath and ready to cum at a mere touch, Dean looked at his son’s bare ass. It was a rose pink and he could tell that it must have been stinging. Dean wasn’t an idiot; he knew just how much Cas liked getting spanked by his daddy so he’d break the rules on purpose just to get them. Dean was always more than happy to dole out punishment if his boy wanted them.

Cas held his breath in anticipation when he heard the click of a cap opening. He knew that he was still loose but Dean always relished opening his boy up with his fingers, getting him ready for his cock, all while promising to do all kinds of dirty things to him in the bed that had once been Dean’s and Lisa’s. Dean slipped two fingers into him easily, the boy’s sweet hole clenching around the digits to try and take them in further. Dean smiled at the sight of it, as he always did, as he watched himself pump his fingers in and out of his son “Your hole is so greedy baby.” He purred, making Cas whine and drop his head to the pillow so that his ass was pushed higher “Can’t fingers fill you up as much as you want them to?”  
“No. Need more.” Cas said in a pathetic moan.  
“What do you need honey?” Dean asked. Castiel’s only answer was a soft mewling moan as Dean’s fingers brushed against his prostate “Do you need my cock filling you up?”  
"Yes Daddy, need you to fuck me." Dean chuckled a bit and shook his head.  
"Not yet baby. I want you to be properly stretched for me." He teased. And he teased Cas physically as well. It took five, maybe ten, minutes for Dean to deem Cas stretched enough and even then he still teased just a bit more by rubbing a small circle into Cas' prostate.  
"Daddy, please. Oh, fuck." Cas rocked back against Dean's fingers.  
"You were a bad boy today, Castiel. You know what bad boys get after their punishment." Dean said as he rolled a condom on, the sound of it making Cas' toes curl in anticipation of what was going to happen. Dean didn't bother with the slow push into Cas, getting the boy to adjust to each inch, and instead just pushed totally into him. Castiel's moan at the amount of brutality already was sweet and high-pitched, the ones following it being muffled into the pillow as Dean mercilessly fucked him. It was unexpected when Dean's hand curled in his hair and tugged so that Cas' head was forced up, his back arched, his neck bared and no noises muffled or hidden from Dean "I like to hear it when I make sluts moan." Dean said, making Cas moan again as that sentence was combined with a thrust that hit his prostate dead on "So you're going to let me hear it, aren't you, you little whore?"  
"Yes Daddy." Cas moaned softly, trying to rock back into the thrusts so that Dean went deeper into him.  
"What are you to me?"  
"I'm your filthy whore, Daddy." Dean smirked and bit his bottom lip as he thrusted hard into his son again. When Cas was a good boy he was Dean's sweet baby boy but when he was a bad boy and broke rules he was nothing but a slut and a dirty whore who needed his father's cock inside of him. If the teen was honest, he didn't know which one he preferred.

After a few more minutes of that brutal pace, Cas' prostate being hit almost every other thrust, the blue-eyed boy was ready to cum and his breath hitched with each jerk of his daddy's hips. Suddenly, his cock was gripped tightly at the base and his orgasm was chased away with him whining at the feeling "You can't cum yet, not until I say so." Dean growled into his ear. Castiel nodded his understanding and prepared himself for a lot of close calls.

He was right to prepare himself but it still surprised him each time Dean denied him, about 4 times, and he was almost crying, begging for his release "Please Daddy, let me cum." He said, his voice husky and slightly hoarse "I won't be a bad boy again, I promise, just please let me cum. Ineeditsobadpleasedaddy." His begging was so sweet that Dean couldn't deny him any longer so pulled his son up so the younger's back was to Dean's chest.  
"Cum for me then, just from my cock like a good slut." Cas closed his eyes in pleasure and titled his head back onto Dean's shoulder. Dean watched as his son came apart, the boy's cock twitching and then he came untouched with the hottest noise Dean had ever heard. It didn't take long for Dean to cum with a groan, burying the noise into his son's shoulder and holding Castiel's hips tightly until they had both come down from their climaxes.

"I love you Daddy." Castiel said sleepily, cuddling up to his father.  
"Love you too baby." Dean kissed his son's head and let him sleep, eventually drifting off to sleep himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to read a certain ship or thing or kink or whatever, just comment and I will try and do it as soon as I can.
> 
> Flames will be used to light the lantern which I have that makes me feel like a Charles Dickens Character or a ghostie :3.
> 
> Hope ya enjoyed :)


	11. Stucky 1-Bottom!Steve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve missed Bucky, and now he's back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOLY SHIT! 13,00+ HITS? ARE YOU FUCKING..?! You guys really like my porn. Wow.  
> And to think, I got excited at 100. Then 1000. I love you guys, so so much. Totally platonically but still so so much platonic love for you all <3
> 
> This is for Steven_Barnes, sorry for the wait and all that but it was difficult to do as I have not even seen the Captain America movies :s. In fact, the only Marvel movies I've seen are...Iron Man 1, the Toeby Maguire Spiderman series, one of the Hulk movies and...The Fantastic Four with Chris Evans in it (I really should fix that, huh?). I've literally only read a shitton of fanfic and even then absolutely 0% of it was Stucky so I hope this impresses even slightly.
> 
> And, to everyone else who requested a thing, it's on a queue (I wrote them down) and I'll get to it ASAP. Which means almost definitely before the end of this year. It depends. I'm back at school now so it'll be difficult.
> 
> Anyway, onto the porn.

This wasn't new in one sense, the sense that they'd done this before, so it wasn't awkward; no nervous fumbling of fingers against buttons and fabric, no stupidly virginal kisses, no wondering how slow or fast or rough they could be, no muttered apologies when one of them messed up maybe even slightly.  
This was new in one sense, where it'd been years since they'd done this with each other (or with anyone), so it was almost like they were both virgins.

The first time had ben during the war, when no-one knew who would live to see the next day and when the only company a guy had when he felt lonely was his hand or an understanding friend with a promise not to tell anyone. They were the only two people awake and they were both quite lonely, sick of just their right hands and a few fantasies to get themselves through it. So Bucky went to Steve. It was...strange, to say the least, and new to both of them but they somehow managed to do it properly even with improvised lubrication. Steve had been the one on his knees that time, with Bucky fucking into his tight ass and both of them trying to keep the noises to a minimum so no-one else would hear them.

This time was after they'd got Bucky back.

The door slammed behind the two as Steve pushed Bucky to the nearest wall and kissed him roughly. They undressed each other with none of the nervousness and uncertainty of their first encounter, their hands not trailing across unfamiliar territory any longer and their tongue falling into an old and familiar dance around each other's mouths. When they were fully bare, Bucky pulled Steve closer so that their hard cocks touched and he curled his hand around them both, both of them swallowing the other's wanton moans. They eventually moved to the bed and Bucky not-too gently lay Steve down on it. The brunet kissed down Steve's chest, roughly biting his flesh occasionaly and marking the slightly tanned skin. When Bucky was close to Steve's hard cock he moved away back up to tease Steve's nipple with his teeth and tongue, his free hand trailing down Steve's body to press a suddenly lubed finger against the hero's tight hole. Steve moaned when the finger teased around the rim of his entrance before pushing past the muscle and entering him "Bucky-" He was hushed by his old friend as James crooked his finger and the tip brushed against his prostate, making him moan. A second finger joined and he started scissoring them to stretch Steve's hole, Steve groaning in slight discomfort at the feeling so Bucky kissed him to distract him from it. A third quickly joined and Steve started trying to fuck himself on the digets, soft moans exiting his mouth "Fuck." He breathed, and hearing Steve Rogers swear just killed a fairy _(I'm sorry, couldn't help it)_ "Bucky, I'm ready. Fuck, James, just-" Then Bucky withdrew his fingers and put on a condom, spreading a small amount of lube on it. And he just looked at Steve for a second; at his ridiculous muscles and strong features, his blonde hair already starting to stick to his forehead with sweat, his legs spread obsenely to expose a slightly red and definatly stretched out hole _(Ohmygod, I just have to input my opinion here. He's hot, isn't he? Just...Imagine him like that, fucking christ. Gives me tingles)_.  
"Turn around." Bucky ordered, the first words he'd spoken, and it almost shocked him that he was sounding so wrecked but it wasn't really a surprise, with what was being displayed to him. Steve obeyed and went onto his elbows and knees, ready for Bucky to enter him. So he did. He took it slow, since it'd been a long time for both of them, as he pushed into Steve's ass. Both men moaned at the feeling when Bucky was fully inside him, just feeling Steve's muscles clench around his cock and trying to steady his breathing. When they were both adjusted to the feeling, Bucky pulled out a few inches and then slowly thrust back in with a groan. Steve's head dropped as he started rocking back with the thrusts  as they increased speed. Soon it was so brutal and fast that, had he not been distracted somewhat, Steve would have worried about the bed breaking.  
"James." He moaned "Oh my-" Bucky's hips jerked particularly hard and Steve moaned again, a slightly choked noise. He managed to rest all his weight on one bent arm to reach between his legs and start jerking himself off. His own touch on himself was slightly rushed, because he was so close that he could almost taste it and he just needed that extra push. It was Bucky that came first, pressing against Steve's back and brokenly moaning his name into the flesh of his shoulder. Steve was quick to follow, his arm almost giving out and his whole body shaking slightly with the intencity of it.

Bucky carefully pulled out, tied off the condom and put it in the trash while Steve groggily wiped himself clean. Both men lay down together, facing each other with Steve's arm wrapped around Bucky's waist. They said nothing but, while Steve was asleep, Bucky hesetantly pressed a light kiss to his old friend's slightly parted lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, it's me again. Yep, that's right, you get more of me rambling. AnYwAy. I was thinking about doing a Short and Straight Smut or Short and Smutty Femslash. If you want me to do it then please give me a vote of confidence.
> 
> If you want to read a certain ship or thing or kink or whatever (For this or for my potential first het and/or femslash smut), just comment and I will try and do it as soon as I can. (Which will be ages, I apologise)
> 
> Flames are used to help me burn away my potential good grades and successful future, just like my fanfic does. Seriously, I'm more fucked than Steve. And not in the fun way.
> 
> Hope ya enjoyed :)


	12. Stackson 2-Bottom!Jackson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles would do anything to get on the team.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I SWEAR THAT I AM WORKING ON EVERYTHING! It just might take ages but it will happen. I'll catch up on requests, I’ll do my own stuff that I have ideas for, I’ll make a Het and Femslash version of these and I’ll get good grades in school. There is one of these things that seems unlikely.
> 
> WARNINGS: Semi-Public Sex, very vocal sex, slutty Jackson, sorta blackmailing-sex.
> 
> This is a request from Miss_Fallen. I'm sorry but I couldn't really do the dirty talk part. I'm really sorry. (It's shitty. I'm sorry :( )

“Oh fuck.” Jackson put his head in his arms and bit down, trying to quieten his noises. Stiles moaned pathetically from behind him, his hips flush against Jackson's and his cock buried deep inside the other boy, while he tried to refrain from cumming instantly. Neither of them moved until Jackson got impatient and groaned in slight frustration "For God's sake, Stilinski!" He snapped, lifting his head up so that Stiles could hear him "Just fuck me!" He all but growled and pressed his forehead against his arms again.

They weren't at Jackson's place, or Stiles' place or anywhere really appropriate for them to be doing this. They were on the lacrosse field, under the bleachers, where anyone could see or hear them. They hadn't undressed more than they had to; Jackson's jeans and briefs around his ankles and Stiles' jeans undone, the waist of his boxers moved just enough for him to have taken his cock out.

Stiles, at Jackson's order, slowly pulled back until just the head of his cock was inside and then he thrust back in jerkily. At the sudden -and accidental- hit of his prostate, Jackson moaned loudly and tried once again to silence himself by biting into the fabric of his jacket "Oh, fuck, Stilinski." His back arched and he rocked back into each of the hesitant thrusts. Eventually, after maybe 15-20 seconds, Stiles got more confident and adjusted his thrusts to try and hit that spot in Jackson again. That flicked a switch in Jackson, he went from slightly vocal to being an utter moaning ass-slut "Yes, fuck me. Oh god, harder." His hands were gripping the wooden stand in front of him so it was a surprise to Stiles when he moaned louder, arched his back and white stripes of cum spurted onto the floor. Stiles was close, even before Jackson's orgasm had caused all his muscles to tense up, so he moved to fully pull out to finish on Jackson's back but Jackson once again rocked back against it. The jock was still slightly blissed out from cumming and he made a weak noise of need which sounded kind of slutty.  
"Oh fuck." Stiles groaned at the feeling as Jackson tried to still fuck himself on Stiles' cock "Jackson, I-"  
"-Do it." Jackson begged and that order just shocked Stiles to start fucking Jackson roughly. It was brutal and hard -pure fucking with little to no emotion- and Stiles didn't take long to cum, his hips jerking and his mouth open in a silent moan as he came inside Jackson.

After they'd both recovered, both dressed fully and their breathing regulated, Jackson clapped Stiles on the shoulder with a smirk "You, uh, did good, Stilinski." He said. Stiles gave him an awkward and nervous smile "I'll make sure to give good words to Coach, you'll be on the team for definite...if you keep it up." Then he started to walk off, leaving Stiles to process his words. When the skinny boy realised what Jackson had said, he turned.  
"You said only once." He called and Jackson turned to look at him.  
"Take it as...a compliment on your abilities, Stilinski. I didn't even let Danny do it again." Stiles' jaw dropped.  
"Danny fucked you to be on the team?" He muttered in disbelief and Jackson scoffed.  
"No, because he's actually good at lacrosse." Then he turned and walked away silently with a very slight limp.

* * *

 

A few weeks later.

"What?!" Scott said in slight outrage. The team sheet for lacrosse, which the curly haired teen thought he'd definitely be on after try-outs, was on the noticeboard. But the name 'Scott McCall' wasn't on it. _Stiles_ , however, was "How did you get on the team and I didn't?" Scott whined and Stiles shrugged when his best friend looked at him.  
"I did some...stuff, for Jackson. He put in a good word for me." Scott pouted and Stiles did not say any more about it.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to read a certain ship or thing or kink or whatever, just comment and I will try and do it as soon as I can.
> 
> Flames will be used to burn...the evidence... *Squints*
> 
> Hope ya enjoyed :)


	13. DirkJake 2-Hair Pulling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dirk likes a bit of pain with his pleasure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for content: Hair-Pulling, Lovebites, Rough sex, Biting  
> Warnings about author: I could have lost my smut mojo. I've not done it in a few months so I'm a bit rusty, and I didn't give 100% on this. My life has recently been invaded by JackSepticEye and Markiplier.
> 
> This is fulfilling a request from an Anon and, I am so so sorry, but I had no idea what to do. I must have been on something when I said I'd finish my queue before the end of the year...I meant by the end of the...school year.
> 
> Anyway.

"C'mon. Harder." Dirk said in an almost growl and then moaned when his head was forced backwards roughly. His head was forced to the side and Jake kissed him, more like biting at his lips than actually kissing him properly and Dirk thought that his lips might start bleeding. When he was pulled away from the kiss, his lips felt swollen and tingley and he smiled while biting his bottom lip. Jake thrust forwards and Dirk almost bowed his head forwards but the tight grip in his hair left his movement totally up to Jake. Jake was using the grip to tug Dirk back onto his cock with every thrust, soft grunts of pleasure leaving the mouths of both men. Dirk's neck was littered with bruises that would make you think he'd been in a fight, some from days ago and some of them very fresh, and he'd been asked quite a few times if he was ok or if his neck ached. The phantom pain on his neck for the days that followed just made this whole experiance more arousing. There was no sound in the room but their moans, and the sound of skin hitting skin so hard that there would be red marks on their bodies. Dirk was the first to cum, as always when they did it like this, and he just went limp as he was used until Jake had finished.

Surprisingly, with how rough they did this, Jake was careful and loving as he pulled out and tidied them up and as he lay next to Dirk and muttered almost incoherantly about how those bruises, while very pretty, would be a bitch to hide. Then again, Dirk wouldn't have it any other way. He might get back to you on that when he has to go outside like that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick request. Can we slow down on the Homestuck? I've got two more DirkJakes after this and I'm still not in the Homestuck fandom and this is kinda draining me, for want of a better word, because I get really stuck (haha) on the Homestuck ones. You can give other requests, but please slow down on the Homestuck??
> 
> SO! Other than that, if you want to read a certain ship or thing or kink or whatever, just comment and I will try to do it as soon as I can.
> 
> All flames are used to burn the endless DirkJake from my mind. (Jokes)
> 
> Hope ya enjoyed :)


	14. Scisaac 1-Daddy Kink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neither of them know how it started, but they love how they got here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took a shitlong time to even try and pull out of my ass, mainly because I've kinda had the biggest writer's block ever and my ass has been very unwilling to have anything pulled out of it...I should stop this anolgy while I'm ahead. I'm not allowed analogies anymore. AnYwAy. Enjoyy.
> 
> This is a request from Eklein1998. Sorry it took forever. I'm a stupid and take all responcibilty for being a fuckass.
> 
> Warnings: Daddy kink (which seems like a very casual thing with me now and kinda worries me) and that's about it.

The thing with both Isaac and Scott was that they had issues with their dad. Isaac's was a crap human being who shouldn't have been allowed to ever have children while Scott's dad hardly gave a shit about him after Melissa and he had broken up. It doesn't really give them a reason for their little...thing. In fact, this hadn't come up in their relationship before Scott had become the Alpha. Maybe it was the whole power thing, someone to look up to, and that had manifested itself in a way that was kinda unorthadox but not too rare. Or maybe they were both just kinky fuckers.  
Probably the latter.  
They wouldn't consider anything else that they did particularly kinky, it was pretty tame considering that they could both do anything to the other and it not really effect them (god praise werewolf abilities), but it was just that one thing. The 'Daddy' thing.  Quite a few people have Daddy kinks, not sure of the statistics, and it's not really that creepy (in the author's opinion). But I'm babbling. You're here for porn, so here you have it.

Scott had his back against the headboard, naked from the waist down, with his hair mussed up from where hands had stroked through it during heated kissing. His legs were spread just enough to make room for Isaac, who was semi-lay between them with half of Scott's cock in his mouth. At this point it was just a lazy thing, since they both had no-where to be and there was no-one coming over. It wasn't like they were secretly together. They didn't mean to keep a secret at the start, but never really got the chance to tell everyone before they were walked in on by Derek. And Allison. Stiles. Boyd. Cora. Practically everyone who wouldn't want to see that other than Scott's mom. Anyway, I'm sidetracking, sorry. So, Isaac blowing Scott. That's where I was up to. It had become normal for the little Daddy kink thing to slip out at random points during their intamacy and they never actually thought it crossed the line ever. Scott sighed out a very soft moan when Isaac decided enough was enough and started to properly go for it "That's it, take Daddy's cock." He muttered and Isaac hummed softly around Scott's length in his mouth before closing his eyes and taking it as far down his throat as he could. One of Scott's hands went to thread his fingers through Isaac's sweet curls lightly just to massage circles into his lover's scalp absently "Oh fuck." His hips rocked just ever so slightly and Isaac just went with it as he moved up and down on Scott's cock. The room was filled with wet noises and heavy breaths, both teens so aroused that it almost hurt for Isaac not to do anything about his own hardness.  
"Love sucking your cock, Daddy." Isaac said with a slight innocence when he moved back for breath. Scott exhaled softly. There was a reason that Isaac was the one to call Scott Daddy. He was so sweet looking with the cutest face ever, making it seem so much more wrong and arousing at the same time "Turns me on so much." The tip of his tongue trailed along the underside of Scott's cock and then he took it in his mouth again, his hand and mouth working in tandem to bring Scott closer and closer to the edge. All that Scott could say were mumbled curses and terms of endearment, his head thrown back and mouth open in pleasure. When he came, hips stuttering and Isaac's name dripping from his tongue, Isaac just made a slight noise of surprise before he just dealt with the load. He had to move back when it got too much, a few lines of cum spilling from his mouth and down his chin, but neither of them cared much.

Isaac lay with his head on Scott's thigh, his cock still achingly hard, while Scott composed himself "Now, baby." He said after a bit "How will we take care of you?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to read a certain ship or thing or kink or whatever, just comment and I will try and do it as soon as I can.
> 
> Flames will be used to light candles for (hopefully) future waxplay oneshots
> 
> Hope ya enjoyed :)


	15. DirkJake 3-Crossdressing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jake finds something amazing while out shopping that he wants to show Dirk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a request from Jacob, who I hope doesn't hate me for how long this took.  
> Sorry for the wait my dear smutters but I will try to be good with my updates from now on, depending on if family crisis allows it. I'm working on the next two also as I type this.
> 
> Warnings: Daddy kink and crossdressing, both of which are basically all I write. I blame you darling people and your beautiful immaginations fuelling mine.

Dirk was lay on the couch, 'busy' on his phone, and waiting as patiently as he could for Jake. The TV was on in the background just so the place didn't seem as empty, but he was too strung up to relax. Jake should have been back at least 10 minutes ago, and Dirk was getting worried. A vague text half-an-hour ago said that he'd be a bit later that he thought he'd be a bit later than he thought because he'd 'found something awesome'. Dirk had replied with a joking reminder to not forget about him. He had faith in his partner, assumed he'd gotten distracted and lost time. Didn't mean he wasn't getting antsy.

Soon enough, the door opened just enough for Jake to poke his head into the room. Dirk looked up from his phone and smiled just at the sight of his boyfriend "Close your eyes." He trilled and Dirk, though he looked slightly dubious and suspicious, decided to humour him by closing his eyes after rolling them. The sound of excitable footsteps zoomed across the floor and Dirk chuckled when he heard the door to their bedroom slam closed. He opened his eyes with a fond smile as he heard extreme fussing. The blond just waited since it was obvious that Jake wanted to show him something. Whenever Jake acted out of the ordinary, excitable and secretive about anything, it meant that he wanted to show something off to him. Seven times out of ten, it was something sexual. The other three were random 'cool' objects that he'd found "Your eyes still closed?" Jake asked from the bedroom, only opening the door slightly. Dirk sighed again fondly as he closed his eyes softly.  
"Now they are." The door opened and there was a clicking noise, reminding Dirk of when Jake had impulsively bought a cowboy outfit, complete with spurred boots and a cowboy hat. Assless pants, though, brought the whole outfit together. Something that the blond would never get over was how adventurous his boyfriend was, their room was filled with impulse buys that were looked back on with either happy grins or embarrassed laughter and promises to never mention it again. The clicking footsteps stopped just in front of him.  
"OK. Open." The sight that met him made his jaw drop slightly. This venture topped even the vibrator idea (and that was a beautiful idea). Have you ever encountered the lollita style? Like doll dresses? Jake was wearing a red lollita dress and a white apron that had a strawberry on the front. The skirt was layered with different shades of red and pink lace while white tights hid below them. The shoes were black and shiny, slight heels and a decorative grey flower where the velcro was. Various bangles in reds and pinks adorned his wrists and clicked together every time his arms moved, a pink heart necklace was draped around his neck while a red headband was delicately placed on his head.

Jake smiled softly in slight nervousness as he saw Dirk's jaw drop "You like?" He asked and Dick licked his top lip subconsciously.  
"Very much so." The blond purred "Get your pretty ass over here." Jake smiled and sashayed over to his boyfriend slowly. Dirk sat properly so that Jake could straddle him with a sultry smile, the skirt fluttering just slightly.  
"Am I pretty Daddy?" He purred innocently as Dirk's hands trailed up and down his thighs under the skirt "I tried hard to look the best I could."  
"Well I'm very impressed, baby. You're a very pretty boy." The smile that Jake gave was cocky, hidden behind faux innocence and naivety "Why did you try so hard?" He sighed slightly "What's the occasion?"  
"Jus' found it." Jake pouted sweetly, messing with the hem of his skirt "Thought you might like it." Dirk smiled and kissed Jake's cheek once.  
"Well, once again-" He then moved and kissed Jake's lips "-you were right." That raised Jake's spirit and his eyes brightened craftilly.  
"Daddy?" He asked cheekily and Dirk nodded once for him to continue "Can you suck my cock?" He trilled sweetly. A soft smile, crafty yet pondering, spread across Dirk's face. He wasn't shocked at how blunt the question was because that was just Jake, so he fake pondered it.  
"I don't know." He sighed and Jake's face fell extremely, childishly, even though he knew this was part of the game. It was foreplay, playing the game for that little bit longer "Why should I?"  
"I earned it, Daddy, I've been a good boy. Good boys get treats."  
"Don't Daddies choose the treat? I might want you to ride me."Jake huffed and Dirk chuckled softly as he stroked his hands up Jake's thighs "I'm just joking baby." He purred "Get on our bed, I'll be over in a minute." Jake grinned and climbed off of Dirk's lap with a soft kiss on the cheek to his partner.  
"Thank you Daddy." He trilled as he hurried off to the bedroom.

* * *

Jake mewled more than moaned as he arched his back and rocked his hips, working his cock in and out of Dirk's eager mouth "Oh, Daddy. Feels so good Daddy." He mumbled wantonly, his voice breaking halfway through as he moaned through it. His fingers were curled in the lacey layers of his skirt, his knuckles turning almost pure white with how tight his grip was, and his eyes were practically closed in pleasure. Dirk had his hand in his underwear and was slowly jerking his cock as he sucked and licked at the head of Jake's. He pressed soft kisses up and down his boyfriend's length and reveled in the moans and little movements that he coaxed out as he tried to deepthroat. His throat convulsed in objection and he pulled back suddenly, breathing heavily with a small strand of saliva between his bottom lip and the head of Jake's dick. He caught his breath back slightly and carried on, enthusiastically working Jake's length in his mouth while his free hand worked in tandem to stimulate the parts that Dirk just couldn't manage. He occasionally moaned, unable to stop it, and Jake keened each time he did.

It didn't take long for Jake's moans to turn into quick breaths and his mouth to drop open as he tilted his head back. Dirk moved back and just softly stroked Jake to completion, himself cumming just a few seconds later with his forehead pressed against Jake's fabric-covered thigh.

A kiss was pressed to Jake's lips softly and Dirk, after cleaning them both up, stroked his hand lovingly throuh his partner's hair "Love you." He muttered and Jake smiled.  
"Love you too, Daddy." He looked down at his dress and smiled "I think this is going to make another appearence." The grin that went across Dirk's face was one of excitement for the next showing of that outfit or a similar one.  
"Can't wait." He purred and then hugged Jake tightly "You hungry?" Jake nodded "Alright. Lasagne?"  
"Perfect." The younger man said. Dirk kissed his forehead and before he got up, put his jeans on and went to the kitchen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to read a certain ship or thing or kink or whatever, just comment and I will try and do it as soon as I can.
> 
> Flames will be used to burn suspected witches after an unfair trial and very little evidence other than general fear of witches existing clouding basic human judgement.
> 
> Hope ya enjoyed :)


	16. DirkJake 4-Teacher!Dirk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jake wants to drive Mr Strider crazy, so he plans his seduction. It's easier than he expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a request from :D, I didn't manage to get the dirty talk but I hope that can be overlooked.
> 
> WARNING: Crossdressing, inappropriate educational relationships and Jake getting decorated. This relationship also violates, like, two laws that I know of in both the US and the UK. Doesn't matter through, my last Destiel one was a lot more illegal.

He had a free lesson, an hour and a half of nothing to do and nowhere to go. It was just luck that his favourite teacher also had a free lesson that he used to mark papers or better plan lessons, and just luck that he had decided to put his 'plan' into action that day.

Well, maybe not luck, but he'd feel god damn lucky afterwards.

* * *

How dumb can a group of 18 year olds be? He'd met dumb kids before but these guys were just a new level. They couldn't answer a question he'd been through seven times and none of them ever came back for help. With a heavy sigh, he ran his hand across his face and went to the next mock-test paper after marking the previous one with a definitely below target grade for Ms Lalonde. He looked at the messily scribbled name on the front, Jake English. He was a smart kid, even if his attitude and behavior was occasionally a bit strange and 'zany'. Jake was a friend of Dave, Dirk's baby brother, by proxy of his little cousin John so Jake occasionally was at their house to pick John up. With how long it took the two kids to say goodbye and tidy up, it left him and Dirk in awkward conversation or even more awkward silence. I mean, what can you say to one of your students when you're in the comfort of your own home? Talking about school would seem too stiff and awkward, talking about his life would be getting too personal and too close. There was nothing, other than menial generic small talk, so they went with the small talk.

The first thing that Dirk noticed about Jake's paper was that there were loads of doodles in the margins, just swirls and cubes and minimalist art that you'd expect from a child who's bored. With a sigh, remembering all the times that he'd had a chat with Jake about this exact thing, he went to marking the work. Regardless of the doodles and infantile scribbles instead of a line to cross out words, Jake's work was near perfect. A mis-remembered fact here and a strangely worded conclusion there, but all in all the best that he'd seen so far. He'd have to give out praise to that boy, either in private or during class to make an example of the rest of them. That'd be a total burn to everyone else, saying 'Well done, the kid who hardly pays attention to class did better than you'. Not that Jake was dumb, but he was a daydreamer. He spent more attention on the stories in his head than the words on the page, but maybe that's why he was so successful in his exams. He wasn't focused, but he absorbed it anyway. As Dirk moved through all the doodles and tried to focus more on the answers, there was a gentle knock on the door. He looked over to the door in surprise, since no-one ever paid attention to his idea that anyone should come and see him whenever they've got a free lesson that coincides with his "Come in!" Dirk called and turned his chair slightly as Jake looked in, his cheeks surprisingly red "Mr English."  
"Hi, Mr Strider." He smiled gently "Do you have some time?"  
"Of course." Dirk's face practically shone, because it would seem that someone actually gave a shit about education. When Jake entered, his face fell to shock and awe. He wasn't wearing his usual plain T-shirt and jeans, instead he'd donned a a casual white blouse and a short dark-blue skirt. The teen walked over and sighed softly, standing in front of Dirk's desk, before he looked at Dirk expectantly. It took a while for Dirk to get his eyes back into his head, and to get his mind back to himself, but he sat up and cleared his throat gently when he'd come back "What did you want to talk about?"  
"I, umm..." He licked his lip and bowed his head "I wanted to talk about my concentration, in class." Dirk nodded and sat back.  
"I've noticed that you're not as focused as you should be. Is everything ok?"  
"Yea. I just...There's distractions." Deciding that he should wait for Jake to be ready to tell him, Dirk didn't speak and instead just allowed himself his own distraction of letting his eyes fall across the outfit that Jake had gone with. He'd never pinned Mr English as one to wear such things in public, or alone, not that he thought of his personal life at all. But, by the way that Jake messed with the fabric of the skirt and skimmed his hands across the material, it seemed that he was used to such things. Dirk then had to lean forwards again as he wondered exactly how used Jake was to crossdressing, and how far he went with it. That conjured up images of Jake sprawled on a bed; his skirt hitched up at the front just enough so he could rub his palm across the front of some sweet satin panties, moans coming from lips that were bitten red, his legs spreading like a wanton unsullied virgin desperate for a first touch as he frees his cock from the confines of the panties and starts to- Oh, and Dirk is so hard without wanting to be, but he couldn't stop the lewd thoughts shooting through his mind even if he wanted to. Strange thing is, he'd never thought of Jake like that before today but it was the damn skirt "Is this a bad time?" Jake said, which shook Dirk back into the real world and made him look Jake in the eyes only to see that Jake had been watching him through the time that he'd been going through his dirty little fantasy.  
"No." Dirk said, clearing his throat again "I'm sorry, carry on."  
"My distraction isn't anything at home. it's someone in the lesson. I can't help but think about them all the time and every time I do..." He looked down to his lap and laughed gently "Well, this happens." And Dirk knew what he meant, he really did, but he so didn't want to risk following Jake's eyes but he couldn't help it. And the skirt was not tight, but it was tight enough and close enough to Jake's body that his erection was noticeable. Dirk looked away and cleared his throat again, his mouth suddenly very dry and unwilling to conjure up any moisture.  
"I...I don't know what I could do to help, Jake." A smile spread across the younger boy's face and he took the bottom corner of the skirt between his fingers and lifted it a bit in faux innocence.  
"Mr Strider." He sighed as Dirk tried his hardest not to let his eyes fall. He did, eventually, succumb as Jake's thigh was almost fully exposed, and his eyes caught a flash of colour that was unseen in men's underwear. A soft purple, with a black lace trim, that made Dirk's eyes widen as they shot back to Jake's "You're the distraction, sir. So can you help me concentrate?" Oh he'd help the boy alright, but neither of them would be able to concentrate in class afterwards.

He stood, body on autopilot, and went around the desk to Jake. His hand trailed up Jake's thigh and one finger hooked around the gentle fabric of his panties, dragging that one side down "Did you plan this, Mr English?" He asked, his voice a rumble that sent shudders through Jake's body and seemed to go right to his cock.  
"Yes, Sir." Jake breathed, tilting his head up and trying to catch Dirk's lips with his own "Had it ready for a while, but I only got the confidence today."  
"How many people saw you walking down here, in your pretty skirt?"  
"Not many, sir. Just three." Dirk smiled in an almost predatory way and then stroked two fingers of his free hand across Jake's flushed cheek.  
"What did you hope to get from this today?" Jake turned his head into the touch, but Dirk gripped his chin and forced eye-contact "Tell me, Mr English."  
"I wanted to drive you crazy, wanted you to bend me over your desk and fuck me." He seemed almost embarrassed to say it but also like he couldn't say anything but that with how Dirk was looking at him. Dirk's tongue peaked out to wet his lips and then he backed Jake against the desk. He bent his head until his lips ghosted against Jake's own.  
"Are you sure that you still want that?" Jake nodded instantly, his lips parting softly. The questions were soon discarded as Dirk kissed him softly, all inhibitions thrown out of the window as Jake sat on the desk and wrapped his legs around Dirk's waist. They didn't have much time, but they had enough, and Dirk was sure that Jake's planing had gone to this point and further so there wouldn't be the stopping point of no lube. As though reading his mind, Jake reached into his bag -which he had put on the desk at some point, probably while Dirk was too busy staring at him- and pressed a small bottle of lube against his chest.  
"I already opened myself up, but you can still... If you want." He muttered as he pulled back from the kiss, making Dirk smile. He'd love it, so he took the bottle and then turned Jake around so that the teen was bent over the desk. The skirt was pushed up to drape over his back and then the panties were pulled down just to his thighs as Dirk slicked his fingers up and then traced the tip of his index finger around Jake's slightly irritated hole twice before he pushed in. Jake could take two fingers instantly and Dirk knew that he wanted to make this a thing he could relish, but they didn't have the time. He fingered the teen just to prepare him, trying to make it as good for him as he could with the time restraint. An hour, which was enough.

Jake was whimpering, since he was so obviously an unsullied virgin, by the time Dirk deemed him ready enough. He unzipped his trousers with one hand and took out his hard cock, spreading some lube across to extra make sure that it wouldn't hurt either of them. He pressed the head against Jake's desperate hole and slowly pushed into him with a groan. He hadn't had anything but his hand and his imagination for a few months so he was sure that he wouldn't be able to last that long. Especially with how Jake was rocking back gently. Suddenly, he grabbed Jake's wrists and pinned them to the desk "This ok?" He asked, out of breath as he bent over Jake's body to mutter in his ear. Jake nodded rapidly "I want you to stay as still as you can, baby." The endearment slipped out without Dirk meaning it to, but neither of them seemed to catch it "And I'm gonna make you feel so good, as long as you do as I say."  
"Yes sir." Jake whined and Dirk smiled before he stood back up straight and started rocking his hips shallowly. It was just to make sure that Jake could handle it, taking it slow at first, but when Dirk started to get further 'into it' (poor choice of words) the pace changed to harder while still being slow. Each rough thrust made Jake's back arch and pushed strangled moans from him, the teen trying so desperately not to move back into the pleasure. It didn't take long for Jake to whine and mutter "Oh, sir. Oh my..Yes, I'm so close sir." like he was desperate to cum but just wasn't able to.  
"You cum, baby. Make a mess of your pretty skirt." Dirk said and then Jake choked on a load moan as his hips jerked and his muscles tightened in pleasure. Dirk was still until Jake had come down from the ecstasy a bit, and then tried to slowly push further into him but Jake whimpered in over-stimulation. Instead, the elder pulled out and manoeuvred the teen to turn around.  
"I'm sorry." Jake muttered weakly "You didn't...I can..."  
"Shh, it's fine." Dirk said sweetly "Get on your knees." Jake slid down onto the floor, his panties still around his thighs and his skirt still a mess, and went to touch Dirk's aching cock "Don't touch." Dirk said sternly and then started to jerk himself softly as Jake looked up at him "You just stay pretty, baby." He smirked when the look of realisation crossed Jake's face, his cheeks going a deeper red than they were before at the idea of what was going to happen. He muttered something to himself but Dirk didn't catch it, instead just allowing his eyes to travel and indulge in the gorgeously sinful sight of Jake in that pretty skirt. Biting his lip innocently, Jake took up the hem of his skirt and lifted it up to show Dirk the mess that he'd made of himself and that was all he could take. He gripped onto Jake's messy hair and came in stripes across the boy's face, Jake almost surprised yet still ready to open his mouth as wide as he could in the hopes of some hitting his tongue.

* * *

They caught their breaths, and Jake brandished some wet wipes to clean his face and his thighs while Dirk tucked himself away and tidied himself up. The panties and skirt were dropped from Jake's form and he instead put his jeans on with nothing underneath. When they were both tidy and prepared to face the rest of the day with their dirty secret hidden away, Jake kissed Dirk softly and almost in an embarrassed way "Can we do this again someday?" He asked almost sweetly and Dirk smiled.  
"Maybe not here, but I hope so." They kissed deeply and it took a lot of restraint for Dirk to let go of the lithe teen but he managed it. He sat back at his desk and Jake walked to the door. Just before he could open it and leave, he turned with a smile.  
"Thanks for all your help, Mr Strider." Then he left and walked away, leaving Dirk smirking to himself as he carried on marking Jake's paper.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that the relationships between John and Jake, and Dirk and Dave, are different than the chaos of canon, but this is fanfic, canon is worth less than the idea I have of myself at this point. I've also got my next four in drafts, so they'll hopefully be churned out quicker. I say that all the time though.
> 
> If you want to read a certain ship or thing or kink or whatever, just comment and I will try and do it as soon as I can, which means a lot sooner than I have done with these past few, because Imma get my head out of my ass. Hopefully.
> 
> Flames...aren't even a thing anymore, are they? Who can flame some well-intended gay porn? I'm just doing this last part out of habit now aren't I?
> 
> Hope ya enjoyed :)


	18. Superbat 1-Fake hatred

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I never thought I'd write any BatPorn. This is... An amazing experience. Fake-hate sex is fun to write.
> 
> This is for van+fanel. I hope I did it justice, and part two of your comment is coming soon my dude ;)
> 
> Warnings: Kinda violent, light bondage, adultery, and the author knows nothing about Superman but the obvious with only minor things known about Batman.

"You have the funds, you have the-"  
"I have a business, Kent. If money is being taken out of my account at a too high rate, I'll be investigated for wrongdoings and I might get exposed, and then you'll be fucked because you won't get the damn money." Hal sighed and rolled his eyes, looking to Diana and practically begging her to stop the verbal sparring that had gone on for almost half an hour about any little thing that they could branch off to a major argument. They'd forgotten what the argument even started over. The raven-haired woman nodded her understanding before she stood.  
"Boys, please." The two caped heroes looked at her in soft shock, though they were obviously not in their costumes. Bruce was in his general dark grey suit with a slightly lighter tie, while Clark was wearing a simple deep-green plain shirt and jeans. The meetings were always covert, no-one knew who went in or why, so they were all comfortable with 'exposing' their true identities in the safety of the meetings. The first few had been in costume, and were all awkward "We will find a way to fund this, that puts no-one at risk of being identified." She sighed and visibly resigned her body with the exhale, sitting back down "Now, can we please work as a team like we're meant to be?" Everyone nodded, all slightly sick of the constant bickering from the two most recognisable heroes in the League "Next thing, Bruce." Bruce moved away from Clark, as their argument had brought them physically closer together to the point where they were almost too close for comfort, and straightened his tie before he spoke about the next issue. They avoided talking to each other at all costs usually, unless they had a chance to argue. No-one knew why they always sat beside each other if they truly hated the very air that the other breathed, or why they were always persistently arguing about anything they could possibly disagree on. Even when fighting together, they shot little quips at each other. Barry had joked about UST, Hal saying maybe not so much of the U, Arthur keeping out of it with a shake of his head and a palm to anyone who asked, J'onnfollowing Arthur's lead, while Diana chalked it up to typical machismo and wanting to be the best hero. They chose each other to hate because they didn't see any of the other men as a threat to their superiority and they respected Diana too much. To Diana, it was just boys playing 'I can do better'. As long as it never came to any more than verbal, she didn't mind.

The meeting carried on as normal after that, at least, even if there was the occasional jab from both of them about something or other

* * *

Clark followed Bruce into the cave and just watched as Bruce threw his jacket over the chair and loosened the top two buttons of his shirt as well as the buttons of his cuffs. With two wide and silent strides, Clark was right behind him and was practically pressed up against his back "Wayne." He sighed.  
"Shut up. One second." Bruce sighed, messing with the batcomputer with no obvious purpose to it other than to further annoy Clark and wear his patience thinner.  
"Could you-" A finger was held up by Bruce that cut Clark's sentence down instantly. Only when Clark was seething with anger that showed on his face did Bruce decide that he was satisfied with his BS work on the computer so turned with a soft glare to his fellow hero "Are you done?" Clark asked with his teeth gritted.  
"For now." The billionaire sighed, a glint of pride and obnoxious victory in his eyes before Clark proudly decided to finally get rid of that smarmy attitude of his as the alien curled Bruce's tie around his fingers.

They kissed like they had all interactions, violently and competing for superiority. Bruce's fingers went instantly to trailing under Clark's shirt and digging his nails into Clark's skin as though that could hurt him in any way. Just to humour him, Clark did groan slightly, tensing his muscles and bringing his hands up to tightly grip Bruce's hair as the kiss was almost broken by the smirk that spread across the billionaire's lips. The tie was undone and thrown to the side almost instantly, its purpose having been fulfilled. His hands smoothed down, stroking down Bruce's neck and parting the fabric of his shirt as he did. Clark took his time in undoing each button of Bruce's shirts (something he'd learnt a few times after Bruce became particularly frustrated due to a ripped shirt) his fingers gentle and smooth as they delicately handled each button. Bruce, however, was much less graceful as he took Clark's t-shirt in both hands and wasted no time in ripping the fabric right off him. The scraps were then discarded easily as Clark pressed Bruce against the batcomputer while the other man removed his shirt and dropped it to the floor. They pressed closer, bare skin touching like it was the only thing keeping them grounded, and each made a noise of pleasure at the contact. Bruce was so eager to expose the rest of Clark's body, but there wasn't time for what Bruce wanted. Instead, easily distracting the billionaire with a deep kiss and a roll of his hips, Clark started to undo Bruce's trousers. It was quick enough to get them down, to break from the kiss and fall to his knees. With a smile, Bruce shifted more room between his feet and lent back as comfortably as he could against the computer. After a teasing kiss or two to the fabric of his underwear, Bruce groaned and tipped his head back. He'd been hard since the first argument, knowing exactly where it would lead them, so this was just Clark tormenting him even more. Painfully slowly, the garment was pulled down and he tensed as the cold air of the cave fully hit him. That temperature was swiftly fixed by a soft and warm breath against his cock that made his eyes roll back into his head "Fuck, Clark. Thought I'd never get you like this." Bruce smirked. Clark was far too aroused to roll his eyes, instead starting to slowly tease by ghosting his tongue across the length and making him groan. The alien lost all patience soon, aided by the soft moans that he managed to coax from Bruce's lips, and took Bruce's cock into his mouth. His eyes closed as he gently sucked and worked his tongue across the most prominent vein on the underside

The caped crusader quickly lost all the moans, the sounds getting caught in his throat, and he threaded his fingers through the short dark locks of Clark's hair so that he could so gently start to control Clark's moments. It would have been easy enough to stop, with his strength, but he had a better, more playful idea. While Bruce was distracted, his head tilted back in bliss, Clark took the tie from where it was abandoned to the floor and slowly took Bruce's hands in his. Regaining control, he did a particular thing that he knew would cause Bruce to temporarily forget anything but the sensation so he used that time to pull away, catch his breath slightly and bind Bruce's hands together with the tie. They both knew he cold easily get out of it, but they also both knew that he wouldn't try. Clark looked up at Bruce while he stroked the billionaire's cock firmly "You know-" He said as he took in the disheveled appearance that was usually so neat and precise "-you don't have to pretend to hate me all the time. We could work together. Closer." A kiss pressed to the head of Bruce's cock punctuated it.  
"Who says I'm pretending?" Bruce said with a smug smile that quickly faded when Clark rolled his eyes and took only the head of his length in his mouth, sucking softly. It didn't take too much longer, since Clark knew all the things that made him groan or curse or arch his back, for Bruce's breathing to quicken and his hips to push forward slightly insistently. Clark didn't let up, taking every last inch of Bruce's length. He almost gagged when he felt the first wad of cum spurt from Bruce's cock, but he took every last bit of it before pulling away and standing up. Bruce was a red-faced mess when Clark started to kiss softly at his neck, wrapping his large arms around the other man's waist. It was quiet and still, other than the sound of Bruce trying to catch his breath.

* * *

 

After a few seconds, Clark muttered into his ear "I should be going." Another kiss pressed just below his ear. Bruce just nodded and tried not to visibly shudder when he was exposed to the cold. Clark didn't bother to take up his tattered shirt, instead putting on his jacket and zipping it up fully. It wouldn't be a long trip home, back to his normal boring life that only perked up on superhero business. He did feel slightly guilty after this, hurting Lois like this, but he felt like he couldn't help himself. He loved Lois, but Bruce was different. Bruce was danger where Lois was normality, Bruce challenged him where Lois accepted it all. He still loved her, but he craved Bruce.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why do I bother with the foreplay and the plot/build up? We all know what the outcome is going to be.
> 
> If you want to read a certain ship or thing or kink or whatever, just comment and I will try and do it as soon as I can.
> 
> Flames will be used to defeat the Capra Demon because fuck, that guy is tricky.
> 
> Hope ya enjoyed :)


End file.
